Geo's Eclipsed Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Neptune along with Cape Boy and the cats. She pleads with her senshi for a new life where being the princess doesn't matter. Thus she is reborn as Taiyokei Serena and when she's seven she meets Geo Stelar. How does having a Moon Princess in his life change things for Geo along with meeting the Max Thunderman as well.


Prologue

Juuban District, non-Wave Earth:

Tsukino Usagi coughs weakly as her transformation had failed, the traitors had been beaten back to late, nothing could save her. Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, and Uranus stood around her, " Minna, arigatou for being so loyal to me, onegai, just let me have a life where the princess stuff isn't a major factor. "

Tears fill all of their eyes as Tsukino Usagi breathes her last, " We have to grant her final request, all this shit is what took her from us. She never asked for any of this, never wanted it, and yet she was still the strongest of us all. " Jupiter says.

Saturn already has Usagi's star seed, the silver crystal in hand, " Where is that place though, where being the princess won't be a major force in her life? "

A magenta flash of light fill the area, " Leave that to Hadia and myself, I will come for Jupiter and Saturn when the time is right, get your jobs lined up girls. Uranus, yourself and my daughter will be staying her to keep an eye on the traitors. "

" Hai, Aurista-joo. " Uranus says firmly along with the others.

Kino Makoto, ten years later has finished Culinary School and gotten a masters in Phys. Ed so she can teach self-defense as well, she also happened to be a certified floral arranger, the Jovian had done as bid, getting her career in order and had just gotten herself out of debt. Her brown hair was longer and wavier yet she still held it back in a ponytail, the tie having two green beads on it. Her green eyes once so happy were filled with determined sadness, she knew her hime and best friend would be back. Hotaru, she knew had become a teacher for all grades and gone through nursing school as well.

Haruka and Setsuna were much too busy keeping the others busy not to mention keeping them in check. Naru, they'd been surprised to find out was Sailor Psyche and she had made herself active upon her best friend's death. Psyche went after Venus with a vengeance but never killed her as they didn't want them reincarnating near the hime after all. Then quite suddenly she appears somewhere else with all sorts of new information in her head, she knew what this meant, Usagi had been reincarnated.

Seven Years Later, Wave Earth:

Taiyōkei Serena whimpers softly, mama had left her behind again and now a thunderstorm had started up. Why had her mama forgotten her again, her papa may be absentminded but he never went too far without her. He generally came back for her and there was nowhere for her to take cover in this park either. The little blonde with midnight eyes whimpers again, she wanted her papa, he'd make this better but, he wasn't in the country. It was just her and mama.

Seven year old Geo Stelar pauses as he walks home with his parents, had he heard something just now. Geo comes to a halt, concentrating on his hearing, tuning his parents out completely. Yes, there it was, a soft whimpering, how he heard it his parents would never even begin to comprehend years later. The seven year old pulls away from his parents and follows his ears. Hope and Kelvin Stelar follow their son as he currently seemed to not hear them. Hope's eyes widen in horror when she sees the soaked to the bone little girl, her blonde hair plastered to her along with her clothes. Yet she refrained from rushing her as it seemed Geo was working on getting her to come to him. Hope was reminded of a skittish kitten in that moment. " Hope, go get her some dry things, Geo and I will get her home. "

The young mother nods and races off to the nearest store in order to get what was necessary to warm up that little girl. After they're all safe in the Stelar home Kelvin calls Serena's father and explains what had happened. Taiyōkei Kiseki could be heard cursing on his end, cursing his wife that is. He asks the Stelars to look after his daughter until he could return to Echo Ridge, promising to call her in the morning and explain.

Three Years Later:

Pain, so much pain, that she couldn't tell up from down, left from right. What had happened to her again? The pain starts to recede and when it does the ten year old starts to test her limbs minutely. In the ICU room at Echo Ridge Hospital Geo sits at his best friend's bedside, she'd been the only one to survive, of her family, a massive accident caused by EM Viruses. She'd been in a coma for almost two months now and his parents didn't even try to force him to go to school as he wouldn't be able to pay attention. The twitching of her fingers gave him hope and then he noticed what she was doing and his heart sinks, even with the advances of medical science they were still unsure as to whether or not she'd regain her ability to walk. Midnight eyes snaps open when she gets no response from her legs, feet, or toes.

Geo really didn't want to be the one to tell her this, " Rena? "

Midnight eyes shift over to him and he feeds her an ice chip from the freezer in the room, letting her suck on it to stall her questions, " What happened? " her voice was raspy from disuse.

" You and your parents were in a massive accident caused by EM Viruses, they didn't make it, Rena. It's been nearly two months since as well. "

Serena processes this, she didn't really miss her mother, her papa, him she'd miss. Geo watches her eyes and sees when she settles on her next question, " The docs say that your spinal cord was bruised in the accident, they just don't know of you'll walk again or not. It doesn't help that your back is still one massive bruise either, Rena. You have deep tissue bruising too, so it may just be that once you heal up more you may regain use of your legs. "

Serena nods at this, she knew Geo would tell her straight up and not give her false hope. It was then that Geo hit the call button and the medical personnel swarm the blonde. Her midnight eyes show barely restrained panic and Geo winces, Serena did not like her personal space invaded. She was homeschooled for a reason after all. That and she happened to be an electrokinetic as well. Geo makes sure to stay out of the way but within sight of Serena. He knew if she couldn't see him she would panic and quite possibly shock all of the medical personnel in the room. Once they've cleared out Serena relaxes, Geo knew part of the reason why she hated having her personal space invaded could be traced back to her mother. All of the Stelars and her father suspected some form of abuse yet Serena would never say.

Geo looks at her, " Better? "

Serena nods, she hated being crowded, " Rena, tell me the truth now, why do you hate your personal space being invaded? "

Serena's midnight blue eyes darken and Geo was surprised to see a purple glow rise from her, " What I tell you stays between us, it's not like my female genetic contributor can do anything to me anymore. "

Geo sighs but agrees to her terms, she was right, her mother couldn't hurt her anymore, she was beyond that. " My mother has this hidden room, an actual torture chamber and her favorites were when she got to be up close and personal with me. It's why I don't mind you or your dad getting too close but any female and well…"

Yeah, Geo's mom had learned that the hard way but, Serena was learning to slowly trust Hope Stelar. Thankfully Kiseki had made it so his daughter would go to the Stelars in case anything happened to him and his wife. He knew Geo would be the best person to help his little girl through what could possibly happen though he never suspected what had actually happened to his entire family. He also made Kelvin and Hope the administrators of Taiyōkei accounts and Serena's trust fund. Yeah, the Taiyōkei family had always been rather well off and Kiseki had only added to it.

Chapter 1

Geo sighs wearily it had been three months since his dad had been lost and fifteen months since Serena woke up. She was still in a wheelchair at the moment but, the prognosis was looking good. She could move her legs and feet now, which Geo knew was a good thing. It was because he had her that Geo had survived the crushing blow of losing his father intact mostly. Still, he had left public school for homeschooling so he could stay with Serena. Because of this the teacher that came once a month to test them had them pegged as eighth graders. Even if they were to go to school they'd be middle schoolers now.

Serena guides her combination hover and wheel chair into his room, " You had better not be brooding, Geo Stelar. "

" With you around, how can I? "

Like him Serena has a Pegasus aligned Transer, " How would you like to go to Amaken today? " Geo asks.

" Vista Point afterwards? " Serena asks.

Geo shakes his head at this, " I swear you love star gazing more than me. "

" I go to see the moon, thank you. " Serena retorts.

That had been an enlightening conversation one late night just before the news of his father had been delivered. Finding out about her previous two lives had been enlightening but, that didn't change how he saw her. Now she had even more reason to be terrified of thunderstorms. They get breakfast and head out, missing the well-meaning Luna Platz as well. Amaken labs was a fun place for them to hang out at since they were both homeschooled now. Neither one of them felt any great burning need to actually show up at a public school and besides that they'd feel out of place with eighth graders since they were that far ahead of their age group. Neither one notices that they're being followed in the shadows by Geo's cousin Alicia. She has light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and few inches shy of Geo's height. She has on a white shirt, yellow sports jacket, blue jeans, a specialty pink with yellow trim though it could switch to being yellow with pink trim Transer, Pegasus aligned, and yellow boots.

Her dark blue eyes track Geo and his best friend, her hime, yes, she knew about Serena being Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess. It still wasn't the right time to approach them though as they were used to leaning on each other. Geo had been her biggest supporter when she received all those emotional blows fifteen months ago. It stood to reason that after everything, especially what had happened in the last three months, they'd be closer than ever. Serena, from what Alicia had been able to observe was leery of forming bonds with other females and if the rumors Alicia's previous incarnation's mother had heard were even partially true Alicia couldn't blame the hime for that.

Geo and Serena take the scenic route to Amaken Labs, mostly so Geo would have the excuse to push Serena's wheelchair, and not have to maneuver around people. Sure, her wheel chair could hover but, both Serena and Geo liked the walks they could take with Geo pushing her around. It gave them both time to think and Serena had packed them a lunch to eat as well when they got hungry. " Hey, you excited to be getting closer to being able to run again, Rena? "

" Actually yes, I know it'll be a while yet since I'm still confined to the wheel chair but, it will happen, thankfully. " Serena says.

" Damn straight it will, Rena. How long until they'll let you walk around a little at home? "

" Not sure yet, they've haven't given me a definitive answer on that. " Serena admits, it would be nice to get back to her feet, literally but, she wasn't going to push it either. Her physical therapist was considering letting her swim in order to passively build up her leg muscles. Geo would have no problem going swimming with her, they'd always had fun at the beach.

" I still remember the first time I saw you. "

" I was drenched because my mother left me behind at the park and it started storming. " Serena murmurs, only Geo knew the true atrocities her mother had committed as the woman was dead. Serena wholly and fully believed that the bitch was getting hers in the afterlife. Seeing as how her father during her first life had been Hades and Thantos had actually liked her it was a good bet that she would go directly to the Fields of Punishment.

" I ended up getting a best friend out of the deal, someone whom actually understands me. It was hard for me to relate to the other kids because they simply wanted to play me, I love space and learning about it. "

Serena rolls her midnight eyes at this, " Tell me about it, Geo. I literally have to drag you away from studying sometimes and make sure you have some damn fun. "

" I think that's why my parents never had a problem with us hanging out, you make me actually act my age at times though you're damn smart too. Astronomy, Mythology, and Computer Programming seem to be your fortes. "

Serena smiles at this, " Not Mythology, that's my heritage. I can introduce you to Susanoo. "

Geo blinks and then thinks that through, he had forgotten about the fact that his best friend happened to be a prankster and she pulled pranks in the name of every trickster she knew of Loki, Eris, Puk, Susanoo, Anansi, Coyote, Raven…she worshipped chaos, hell Chaos himself got pranks in his honor as well. Serena fully felt that they were deities worth keeping on her side not to mention the fact that she was the de facto Queen of pranks in Echo Ridge. No one had been able to dethrone her yet and with her ability to hack Serena was able to prank anyone anywhere at any time. Damn thing was no one ever caught on to her hacking either.

" Maybe later, Rena, let's go learn things hands on at Amaken Labs, okay. "

Serena smiles at this, while she was more of a programmer Geo wanted to build things, pilot things. Together they made a pretty good team when it came to science. Serena for the theoretical and Geo for the practical applications except for computer programming where Serena shone like a star about to go super nova. Aaron Boreal wasn't surprised to see them show up, the eleven year olds did better with learning in different environments and Serena being in that wheel chair/hover chair made things more difficult for her. Since Geo did have a friend and right now they were both the only stable thing in each other's lives Aaron said nothing about them going to school. Plus, their tutor had told him that they happened to be three levels above their peers, almost four, from the last time she tested them.

Tomoe Hotaru had informed him that Geo and Serena would do much better learning on their own at their own pace. Once Serena was back on her feet full time the girl would immediately start training for track and Hotaru would try to find her a team. Geo, oddly enough, competed in bike races and that covered his Phys. Ed requirement. Serena's physical therapy covered hers at the moment. For fine arts Serena played the Flute while Geo was learning the fine art of sound mixing, being a mix master actually sounded fun to him.

The other subjects weren't nearly as fun though they came to Amaken Labs to supplement their science, went to different museums for history, Serena refused to go to art museums, they hit a Hard Rock Café to experience a different culture's music. If not for Serena Geo would never have decided to learn foreign languages. They had mastered English, French, Italian, and had started on Russian. The public schools couldn't complain about their education as theirs was more well-rounded than kids received through structured learning. Serena managed to get Mr. Dubious to open up while Geo went with Aaron to look at the new rocket.

Geo found Serena when he got hungry and they ate the meal she packed for them before following Aaron to a different area. Learning like this was so much better than in a structured environment. They just have to write up essays about their day at Amaken and e-mail them to their tutor. That was how they got their grades for the most part and whomever they dealt with also sent in reports as well. Mostly this was done to corroborate Geo and Serena's reports on what they had learned. This worked out quite well for everyone, truth be told.

Hotaru was trying to talk Geo into going out for a team sport where he would have to interact with those his own age, so far she and Hope Stelar had, had no luck on that front. Then again there were very few his age that had the same interests that Geo did. Too bad he had been born two hundred years after Lan Hikari, they would have been terrific friends. This was the observation of Meiou Shukumei, Setsuna's cousin, and Sailor Destiny. She had been trying for a while to find a good male friend for Geo and Lan was the only one whom even came close, unless there were alternates of the Thundermans here in this dimension. If so she would have to see what age Max was and maybe get him set up with an exchange program.

Quite frankly he would do better away from his twin sister and family for a while as they didn't understand him. Shukumei wouldn't describe him as a villain he was more of an anti-hero, they typically lived in the shades of gray and in a family of heroes, well, it could get very stifling. Shukumei closes her eyes for a second and she smiles, perfect he was eleven and would fit right in with Geo and Serena, plus, he'd bring Dr. Colosso along as well since the villain had just been turned into a bunny. She'd work out getting him to Echo Ridge without his family but, with the evil talking bunny post haste.

While Sailor Destiny is plotting the best friends are having a blast learning at Amaken Labs. Once dinner rolls around they grab a meal at the cafeteria and then head for Vista Point, they generally never got caught up at the point by the Satella Police and hoped to keep that record going for quite some time to come. Geo helps her out of her wheel chair so Serena can lay back in the grass and look at the stars with him. A few hours later she cocks her head to the side and channels her electrokinesis to her eyes, " Geo, put on the Visualizer, we got an EM battle going on overhead. Two on one and the pair are losing. "

Metroburg:

Max Thunderman lays on the roof of his family home just watching the stars when he sees a being that looked like a hellcat but different at the same time land beside him. " Hello, human, my name is Fire Storm and I am an AMian, I need some place to lay low and recover my strength. "

Unlike his family Max had a Leo Satellite aligned red Transer and he holds it up to show Fire Storm, " My name is Max Thunderman and this is a Transer, you should be able to hide in here for now. "

" How is it you can see me? "

" I have this ability known as True Sight, it allows me to see into the Electromagnetic Spectrum and see ghosts. " Max admits, it would be nice to have someone other than Dr. Colosso to talk to. His family just didn't understand him, understand the fact that he was not a selfless fool that wanted to risk life and limb for complete strangers. For his younger siblings sure, Phoebe, well his twin could get out of her own damn messes for all he cared.

Echo Ridge:

Geo and Serena meet Omega-Xis and Silvaris, Serena managed to convince Silvaris to sit her in her wheel chair before they separated, once Geo collapses she wheels over and transports them home via wave changing, having picked that up very quickly being an electrokinetic. This meant that they missed out on the meeting with Bob Copper, which would keep him from suspecting Geo of being MegaMan later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, MegaMan Star Force, or Thundermans.


End file.
